Hogwarts Weekly
by your-lie-in-september
Summary: Hogwarts Weekly, the brain child of Lily and Hugo Weasley, gives students the skinny on gossip, politics, and art at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And with the oldest Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy children in their final year of schooling, it only promises to be full of more drama and romance than a signal printer can handle. (First time Potter fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **HEAD BOY CAUGHT SNOGGING WHILE ON PATROL!**

 _By Kate Cartwell and Kenzie McNamara_

 _Seventh year and Gryffindor Head Boy, Albus Potter was caught snogging with his alleged girlfriend and Ravenclaw Head Girl, Clara Huffman while patrolling the Hogwarts Express on the way to school. The two were caught in an empty train compartment by Hufflepuff Prefects Margret Williams and Brandon Tate._

 _"Albus was all red and stuttering," Tate told us. "He told us to go back to our patrol. Clara wouldn't even look us in the eyes."_

 _According to previous reports, it's not the first time Potter and Huffman have been caught being overly affectionate. Williams tells us that during the previous year's Prefects meetings the two were constantly staring at each other. They arrange their evening patrols, so they would be together and are constantly together in and out of school._

 _"There's an ongoing joke with Prefects that Albus and Clara are paired together for everything on purpose. They're the professors' power couple," Williams told us laughing. "But no really, they're really sweet when they're in a group but after a while it's a bit tiresome watching them make eyes at each other."_

 _Potter and Huffman are in charge of organizing Prefect patrol schedules and running Prefect meetings. The two have been constantly spotted together since their first year at Hogwarts. The two are set to graduate in the spring. Potter is set to enter a Healer Training Program at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Huffman aims to secure a position in Magical Law Enforcement Patrol._

 _From all of us here at Hogwarts Weekly, we wish not only this happy couple, but also all returning seventh years the best of luck with their final year as they prepare for their N.E.W.T.S._

"Look what I have," Rose said as she plopped down on the bench next Albus.

It was only their first week back at Hogwarts, and it seemed like Hugo, Lily and the rest of their staff were back, hard at work. The duo had formed an underground newspaper the previous year as a bit of a joke. They reported everything from gossip to house politics. The rest of the student population responded with roaring approval. Many students hadn't been sure that Hugo and Lily would continue the newspaper this year. Obviously they had gotten their answer.

"Blimey, they work fast," he said shaking his head as he took the newspaper from Rose. A picture of him and Clara sitting by the lake, laughing was plastered on the front page. He watched himself and Clara dissolve into laughter, her black rimmed glasses then askew on her face. "How did Lily and Hugo even get that picture?"

"That's a question for Katrina Creevey," a voice behind remarked. He turned to see Lily who wore a smug smile. "She's done a fantastic job for us so far." Lily sat down across from him and helped herself to a piece of toast with jam on it. "And to be honest Al, when I asked her for a picture of you and Clara, she handed me that and said she took it last year."

Rose rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot since fourth year when she discovered how annoying Lily and Hugo could be.

"Honestly, you and Hugo are unbelievable," she said as she took a sip of her coffee. "How did any of you find time to work on any of this? It's the first week back and the teachers have already begun to pile homework on us. And, you have O. this year too! Lily, you and Hugo need to prioritize."

Lily snorted but said nothing. Albus knew for a fact that Lily had rather good marks and had an affinity for Charms, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy. She was a pretty diligent and attentive student. She just didn't broadcast it. He noticed whenever her friends compared marks she was uncharacteristically quiet. He, and her professors he imagined, knew she was brilliant.

"I am prioritizing," said Lily matter-of-factly. "I want to go into journalism after I graduate. _Hogwarts Weekly_ is a good way to practice writing and work in a journalist's environment."

He noticed Lily look over Rose's shoulder. He knew that she was peering at the Hufflepuff table where Hugo and Lucy were sitting across from each other, deep in conversation. Hovering nearby would be sixth year Jason Goodwin. The three had their heads buried in the newest edition of _Hogwarts Weekly_. Since the creation of _Hogwarts Weekly_ , Albus had since picked up on the many habits of several Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff, Slytherins, and fellow Gryffindors. The noted Hufflepuff trio had taken to critiquing the newest edition as soon as it came out in order to make improvements for the next edition.

"Rose is right, Lils," he said trying to sound neutral. When girls in his family fought, it was almost always brutal and messy. Getting caught in the crosshairs of a conflict was not what he wanted to do. "Doing well on your O. is important and you need to prepare. We know you're bright. It's time the rest of the world knew that too."

Lily ran her fingers through her ginger hair sighing. It was at times like these when he saw how much Lily looked like Mum. Her ginger hair and headstrong personality were all too reminiscent of his mother from the stories Dad, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Percy told.

"You're right, you're right," she relented. "Mum and Dad want me to do well. But, I just don't care enough for O. . Being a journalist doesn't require having an N.E.W.T in Transfiguration or Charms. It doesn't even really need an O.W.L either. You just have to be passionate about informing and educating people."

Albus offered her a smile. He knew that she had a lot to live up to. They each had a lot to live up to being children of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War. They had each taken up professions and passions so different from their parents', than the wizarding society's expectations. It was only James, the Auror in training who fulfilled all the expectations.

"That was quite passionate Lily," Rose remarked as she got up from the table. "I'll see you all later. I have to go or I'll be late for Transfiguration. If I were you, I'd get a move on too, Al."

"Yes, _mother_ ," he responded rolling his eyes, attempting to duck as Rose messed up his hair.

"I should probably go, too," Lily said slowly getting up. "I've got Arithmancy first with Hufflepuff and that's all the way across the castle. I really don't want to run across castle today."

She tossed her hair as she got up. He brown eyes flecked with amber glinted mischievously.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight," she said. "I've got a newspaper staff meeting at lunch. And don't mind if Kiera or Eliza, ask you about the Healing Program at St. Mungo's."

His eyes widened.

"Lily," he moaned as she laughed at his obvious discomfort.

He sighed and slouched a bit. Seventh year was said to pain in the ass, and he was just feeling the beginning of it. The Healer Program he wanted to join required N.E. in Potions, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration. It was hard to believe that after a year he would be out of Hogwarts and be forced into wizarding society.

Ever since he was little, he realized that he didn't have normal parents. His friends could go to Diagon Alley without being bombarded cameras and overexcited admirers. His father was the boy who lived, the famed defeater of Lord Voldemort. His mother was a retired Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and current sports writer for _The Daily Prophet_.

Maybe he was overthinking it, but he had the feeling that the wizarding world was going to make his formal entrance into the work world a bit harder than it need be. He's brother had always like the attention until recently. James had finally matured and mellowed down a bit. He used to be an attention seeking prat, causing pranks and fiascos and still managing to get good marks.

He shook his head and gathered his things, and he tried to clear his mind. He had more important things to worry about like Transfiguration first things with Professor Patil. His father told him that Headmaster McGonagall used to teach that class, and he couldn't imagine having the class under her.

He had heard many stories from his father, mother, aunts, and uncles about the wrath of McGonagall and how strict she could be. Professor Patil was strict enough.

He marched out of the Great Hall, and he tried to ignore the sound of giggling fourth year Ravenclaws and the stares of a group of Hufflepuffs.

"Albus!" a girl's voice called to his as he stood at the Great Hall's entrance.

He turned and faced Clara Huffman. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and her black rimmed glasses were slightly crooked. Her mocha brown skin seemed to glow an after effect of her holiday with her family to her father's home country of the Philippines.

"Hi Clara," he said with a smile as she rushed into him. He pulled her close, and he could smell her vanilla and lilac body wash.

She removed herself from her, and she looked up at him. "How are you?"

"I'm great," he replied. He fought the urge to grace a small kiss on her face. "I've got to run. Transfiguration with Patil."

She nodded in understanding.

"Of course, you don't want to be late," she tip toed upward and pecked his cheek. He could feel a warm blush rush to where the she had kissed him. "I'll see you at dinner."

He watched her run to a nearby staircase ambushed by a friend. He smiled to himself, and he couldn't help but wonder how he was so incredibly lucky.

xxxOOOxxx

Jason Goodwin breathed in the incense of Professor Trelawney's loft. He fought back the urge to cough, and he sent looks to his fellow table mates.

He had Divination with Gryffindor first period, and he sat with Gryffindors Louis Weasley and Rachel Zhang. Rachel, who was a sixth year Prefect, ignored his look for the most part, only a small smile gracing her face. Louis, on the other hand, gave a small snort.

He hated Divination, and he had no clue as to why he kept taking that class. He should have taken Rose's advice taken Arithmancy in third year instead.

He began to play with his yellow and black tie and tried to ignore Professor Trelawney's welcome speech. He wasn't alone in this. He knew for a fact that Rachel wasn't truly listening as her eyes glazed over. He was also aware that fellow Hufflepuff Justin Tan was scribbling notes and passing them to his friend Harper Donnelley.

The only two who seemed to be truly interested in what Trelawney had to say was Lisa Cho and Melody Brown. The two had been dating since fourth year and were well known groupies of Trelawney.

He rolled his eyes as Trelawney closed out her welcome speech. He fiddled with a quill, as Rachel gave him a swift kick from under the table.

"Ow!" he hissed. "What was that for?"

Rachel frowned. "We're supposed to be interpreting our crystal balls."

He stared at her for a long moment, for he no desire to actually look into his crystal ball. And by the looks of it, Louis was just as disinterested.

"Rach, do you see anything?" Louis asked he gave a bored look at the ball.

"Yeah," she replied. "I see you and Jason failing this class. Now come and actually do some work."

He laughed. "Come off it Rachel. I haven't actually said or done anything yet."

"Precisely," she retorted as she scribbled some notes on a piece of parchment. He had learned over the years of sharing Divination with Gryffindor that Rachel was a firm believer in tough love. He also knew she despised this class as much as he did.

"So how was your summer, Rachel?" he asked her as he pretended to write a note about his crystal ball as Trelawney walked past.

"Quiet," she replied. "I was in London with my aunt most of the summer while my mum and dad were traveling. How was yours?"

"Uneventful," he answered as he took a deep breath. "My sister, Eliza spent part of the holiday with Kate Cartwell and Kenzie McNamara. Mum was busy at the Ministry, and Dad had a business trip in America. He was trying to market some software to buyers in Chicago. So, I didn't do much…binge a couple series."

Rachel, whose parents were both wizards, gave him a blank stare. He forgot sometimes considering how grounded she was.

"Ah," she said. "It's a muggle thing, isn't it? Sorry, I forget that your Dad's a muggle. He's just so amazing, and I kind of forgot."

He couldn't help but smile at Rachel's excuse. Their mums were friends, and one summer the Zhang family stopped by for dinner. Rachel and his dad picked up a conversation rather quickly, and they were equally fascinated with each other.

"Wow, mate. She's met your dad," Louis said nudging him slightly. He had a sly look on his face, and he winked conspiratorially.

Rachel delivered another swift kick under the table, and Louis gave a muffled yelp of pain. Jason coughed and fought back the urge to laugh. Louis had been ticking off Rachel for year; one would think he would learn by now.

"We're not dating," she stated stiffly. "Now seriously Louis, get to work."

Louis rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jason had to appreciate how attractive he was. Louis had ginger hair and warm green eyes; his skin was well tanned and slightly freckled from the sun. He was part vela and had a powerful magnetism. He could be a literal girl magnet when he wanted to be. He wasn't too bad with guys either, and if Jason was being completely honest if he didn't know he was straight he would definitely want to be with Louis.

Jason wished he had Louis's confidence. He had been helped by friends since first year, and he had only agreed to write for Hogwarts Weekly after Lily threatened to share his private writings with the whole school.

Speaking of which, he had to come up with a political piece for next week's Hogwarts Weekly. Molly had overenthusiastically forced him to write the second story by himself.

He sighed and put his head down on the table. It was going to be a very long week.

xxxOOOxxx

Scorpius Malfoy unpacked his things at his Potions station. Herbology with Ravenclaw had been uneventful and rather dull for him.

As he pulled out a worn notebook, he was aware of someone taking a seat next to him. He smiled to himself because he knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Rose," he whispered as he sat himself back up.

"Hey Scorpius," she smiled at him.

He took her hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. He had missed Rose's company over the summer holiday. Her constant companionship during the school year had led to countless letters being sent throughout the summer.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"Welcome back class," he said peering over the dungeon. "I'm looking forward to another term of working with all of you. And with that being said, I would like to introduce my new teaching assistant Mitchell DeMarco."

A man situated on a stool behind Slughorn gave a small wave.

"As you all know, I'm not a spring chicken," he paused as a small murmur of laughter permeated through the dungeon. "He will be with me for the duration of the year. So please treat him with the upmost respect. On that note, we will be working with the Draught of Living Death. Please turn to page…"

Scorpius zoned out for the rest of Slughorn's monologue; he watched Rose open her textbook and prepare her work station.

He mirrored her actions, and he watched her prepare her potion.

"You need to use the side of knife and use it to smash the bean," she said to him.

"Of course," he retorted as she did what she advised. "You've always been great at this."

She rolled her grass green eyes, and a lock of red hair fell from behind her ear. She had removed her robes and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse. She had faintest traces of mascara on her lashes, and her lips were painted a light shade of pink.

"You look nice today," he whispered as she dropped contents into her cauldron.

He saw her blush, and he fought back the urge to kiss her. He had been friend with Rose since third year. He wouldn't count first or second year because they hated each other back then. He couldn't remember why they had despised each other so much early on.

He asked her out at the end of fifth year and to his delight she said yes. Rose's siblings and cousins all knew that they were together, but their parents were still in the dark. He found it hilarious that two years had passed, and they hadn't been found out. Rose, on the other hand, was a bit paranoid that her father would find out and actually disown her.

"Thank you," she replied easily a smile gracing her face. "Have you seen the latest Hogwarts Weekly?"

"No actually," he replied. "Why?"

She frowned slightly. "Rumor has it that there's a shakeup in Prefect and Head Boy and Girl leadership. And for some reason, Molly and Jason found out that Al and Clara want you and I to deal with the new Prefects."

He gave an involuntary groan. He didn't mind the underclassmen, but he had no desire to help them sort out their responsibilities and sit in on their meetings. Fifth year Prefects were all too stressed and overdramatic for his taste; he should know he was one.

"I don't want to deal with the fifth year Prefects," he moaned as the contents of the cauldron turned a white creamy color. "If Al and Clara want more time to snog, they could do it during the Prefect meeting. They wouldn't mind."

Rose coughed, trying to stifle a laugh. She was smiling as she collect the sample of her potion into a flask.

The TA, Mitchell DeMarco, came up to them. "How are things you guys?"

"We're doing well so far," Rose replied beaming at him.

Scorpius was alerted to the fact that Mr. DeMarco was an American. He seemed pretty young, and if he had to guess he'd say that he was fresh out of school.

As if he sensed Scorpius's thoughts, Mr. DeMarco commented, "I graduated recently from Ilvermorny, and I wanted to travel so here I am. I specialize in potions, and one day I want to teach a class of my own."

"That's very admirable, Mr. DeMarco," he remarked.

DeMarco stuck out his hand, and Scorpius took it.

"Thank you, Mr…."DeMarco trailed off.

"Malfoy," he replied. "Scorpius Malfoy."

DeMarco nodded. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. And please it's Mitchell."

He nodded and spooned the contents of his cauldron into a flask. He labeled the flask and made his way to Slughorn's desk. The potions master gave a smile to him, and Scorpius returned it.

His father and mother spoke fondly of Professor Slughorn, and from what he gathered the professor was well loved by former and current students alike.

He took a seat next Rose and took her hand again. She fought back a smile and squeezed his hand. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

xxxOOOxxx

 **PREFECT LEADERSHIP SHAKEUP?**

 _By: Molly Weasley and Jason Goodwin_

 _According to some Hogwarts Weekly insiders, there's talk among the Head Boys and Girls, namely Albus Potter and Clara Huffman, about changing up leadership roles. The two Head students named above are in charge of Prefect patrols and Prefect and Head student meetings._

 _"They want to hand over Prefect meetings to Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin Head Boy) and Rose Weasley (Gryffindor Head Girl)," fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect, Avnee Sodhi._

 _The reason is unknown as to why Potter and Huffman want to change leadership roles in their seventh year, but there are some speculations._

 _"Mr. Potter and Miss Huffman are hardworking students," Professor Longbottom told us. "With Mr. Potter being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Miss Huffman being president of the Muggle Cultural Association, they are both high achieving students. They're both incredibly busy."_

 _Longbottom suggests that the pair want to get a bit off they're place, and they feel it best to ease themselves out of the leadership positions. They want to get the current student body leaders used to functioning without them._

 _"They've been involved with Prefects and Head students for ages," newly minted Prefect, Martin Finch tells us. "I remember hearing so much about them fourth year when I was still hoping to become a Prefect."_

 _A sixth year Slytherin Head Girl, Sabrina Webb comes over and comments, "Albus and Clara are awesome, but to be frank I think that they just want to spend more time together in their seventh year. Being part of these leadership positions keep you busy, especially when you're organizing it. I think it's romantic."_

 _There's momentary silence from Webb, and it appears that she's thinking of something._

 _"Or maybe they just want to snog," she adds as the nearby Prefects burst into laughter._

 _We'll be following the latest updates to leadership positions as they come, and of course we'll look for the latest in all political new in and out of Hogwarts._

xxxOOOxxx

 **AN: Hi guys! So this is my first HP story, I'm so excited to share it with you all. This first chapter is on the short side, and I'm not too happy with it. So, feedback is greatly appreciated! I want to improve the characters, and I can only do that if I get feedback about character portrayal.**

 **And if you notice any grammatical errors, please point them out to me! I was a bit too excited to share, and I didn't really look over this chapter too well.**

 **So, feel free to drop a review in the box below, and follow and fav the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **UPCOMING QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS**

 _By Lukas Mortensen and Louis Weasley_

 _Are you a second year or older looking for a fun and competitive way to spend your time out of class? Are you a proud broom owner looking to show off your skills? Well, you're in luck because Quidditch tryouts start next week!_

 _Anyone interested in tryouts should report to the Quidditch field before dinner on the respective dates:_

 _Gryffindor Tryouts: Monday_

 _Hufflepuff Tryouts: Tuesday_

 _Slytherin Tryouts: Wednesday_

 _Ravenclaw Tryouts: Thursday_

 _If you want to try out and need to use a school broom, let Madam Hooch know as soon as possible. Anyone with any questions about tryouts and available positions should ask their respective team captains: Albus Potter (G), Joshua Hopkins (R), Scorpius Malfoy (S), or Cordelia Murphy (H)._

xxxOOOxxx

Lukas Mortensen was one of the few Slytherins to take Muggle Studies. He had reluctantly decided to take the class with his close friend and fellow Slytherin, Spencer McNamara. They had met as first years on the Hogwarts Express and had been squeezed into the same compartment by Lily Potter, Hugo Granger-Weasley, and Molly Weasley. Ever since then, the five of them had remained closed. It was also part of the reason he agreed to write for _Hogwarts Weekly_ during his fourth year (that and Lily was so damn persistent).

They had left breakfast far too early today, and they were left alone with a handful of Hufflepuffs.

He glanced over Spencer who sat to the right of him. Spencer's back was too him, and he was talking to a Hufflepuff about Quidditch tryouts. The conversation was rather animated but still lighthearted judging from the Spencer hand motions and the Hufflepuff boy's smile.

Muggle Studies wasn't always this way. When he and Spencer along with a couple other Slytherins began taking the class, there wasn't a whole lot of interaction between them and the Hufflepuffs. It wasn't until the start of fourth year when Spencer began talking to a couple Hufflepuffs that tensions began to melt.

Spencer turned around suddenly, his warm grey eyes still bright. The Hufflepuff boy next to him leaned a bit forward in his seat to look at him too.

"Lukas, what do you have to say about Cordelia Murphy?" Spencer asked, the sides of his mouth tugging up slightly.

He thought for a moment about the question. He had played Quidditch since second year, and he had gotten to know a lot of the other houses' players as well. He had had the pleasure of meeting Cordelia after a match third year. The Hufflepuff chaser had been a bit bitter after losing a close game to Slytherin, and her handshake after the game had been particularly firm.

"Cordelia is a piece of work," he finally said. "She's a bloody good chaser, no doubt about it. But she's also super intense about Quidditch and is amazingly competitive."

"She's also not too bad on the eyes," Spencer added elbowing him slightly much to the amusement of the Hufflepuff boy.

Lukas gave a forced smile to his friend. He always felt slightly uncomfortable whenever Spencer talked about girls or guys in a sexual manner. Spencer was so confident about his sexuality, and it was a known fact that he didn't have any qualms about dating anyone he found attractive male or female, wizard, muggle, or otherwise.

Lukas wished he could be that comfortable.

"Come off it, Spence," the Hufflepuff boy said his eyes trained on him rather than Spencer.

"Of course, Martin," Spencer replied rolling his eyes. "But what my friend forgot to mention was that Cordy packs a hell of a punch."

Lukas burst out laughing.

"He's only saying that because he was hitting on Cordelia once, and she punched in the face for it," he said between laughs. "He totally deserved it by the way."

"I don't doubt that," Martin said dryly, ignoring Spencer's indignant cry. "I wouldn't put it past him to do something so daft."

Martin ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Getting on the team is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

"What position are you going for?" Lukas asked a bit interested in what the Hufflepuff might be good at.

"I'm hoping to be a Keeper since ours graduated last year, but I'll take any position that opened up."

Lukas nodded. He understood the challenges of trying to maintain a position on a Quidditch team. In fact, when he first tried out for Slytherin, he told the captain he would play any position as long as he was on the team.

It was then that he was made a Beater, and since then he worked his arse off not to be overshadowed by his fellow Beater and upperclassmen Vanessa Galloway.

"I could give you a few pointers on being a Beater if you'd like," he said.

Relief flooded Martin's face at those words. "Would you? I've played Beater once, and I was awful."

He gave an easy smile.

"It's not a problem. And I'm sure Spencer would be happy to help too."

The said boy sunk down onto his desk and groaned.

"Screw you Mortensen," he muttered. "You know I'm terrible at playing Beater."

Lukas smiled and was about to respond when a rush of students, mostly Hufflepuffs, entered the room. Behind the flood came Professor Boardman, her dark hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail, and as usual she discarded her wizarding cloak in favor of wearing Muggle clothing.

Spencer gave him a look that clearly said that the conversation was far from over, and they both turned to face the front of the room.

"Alright then," Professor Boardman announced catching everyone's attention. "Let's get started shall we? We've got a lot of ground to cover this year. So please open your textbooks to page one hundred fifty-one, and let's begin today examining Muggles' transportation."

He sighed as he pulled out his textbook. Something in him told him that this discussion wouldn't be nearly as interesting as talking with Spencer and Martin about Quidditch

xxxOOOxxx

Lily was altogether pleased with how the first edition of _Hogwarts Weekly_ for the year had turned out. She had received positive reviews about the first gossip pieces and house new pieces that the team had churned out as soon as they arrived on campus.

She had missed the controlled chaos that came with running the newspaper with her friends, and she wished that she had spent more time coming up with new ideas for it over the summer holiday. Instead, during the holiday, she was bombarded with tense arguments between her dad and James, not that they would call it arguments- they would prefer the term disagreements.

She wasn't quite sure what James and her dad were at each other's throats about, and when she asked her mum she had gotten a vague response.

"Your dad's just a little worried about your brother's future," mum said her green eyes looking a little distant. They always looked that way when she was in deep thought.

"Should we be worried?" she asked genuinely wondering if they should in fact worry about James.

"I don't know sweetheart."

Lily was a bit worried about James. James could be bullheaded and impulsive, but he had mellowed out a bit in his last year at Hogwarts and after graduation. He had seemed a lot more mature and sure of himself. Or he had seemed that way when he moved out of the house and told everyone that he was going to start Auror training in London, much to their dad's elation.

Lately, whenever James visited home he was a bit quieter and withdrawn than normal, and he was rather reluctant to say what how he was doing in London. It was only when dad commented that he hadn't James at any Auror training sessions that she and the rest of the family were told by James that he had given up on being an Auror and was working in a café.

He had lost the Ministry provided flat, and for a moment mum and dad worried that he was homeless. Those fears were quashed however when he told their worried parents that he was living with his girlfriend.

She and Albus began to tease him about his girlfriend while their parents badgered him with questions. It had been all pretty lighthearted even with the fact the James had pretty much given up his chance with his so-called 'dream job'. It wasn't until much later when James pulled her and Albus aside and swore them to secrecy that things were flipped on its head.

James's girlfriend was a Muggle. Her name was Christine Anantasu.

He showed them a photo of her and explained that he met her by chance one afternoon at the café he now worked at. Accordingly, she had seen beyond James's attempts at pretending to a Muggle and later followed him. She almost caught him using magic, almost.

Christine asked him on a date, and their relationship went from there. They had been dating basically ever since he moved to London, and they were both so happy.

James begged her and Albus not to tell their parents that he wasn't planning on pursuing a magically career and that his job at the café was not a temporary fling, and that his girlfriend wasn't a witch. He would tell them everything on his own time.

Albus was quicker to promise than she was. She had no problem with James's not being an Auror and dating a Muggle; however she had a problem with him keeping so many secrets.

Secrets always come out in the end.

James and Albus had to plead with her for a bit longer, besides it was James's life. She had no control in what he should or shouldn't do.

Her brother was in the forefront of her mind at the moment because of a letter she had received from him at breakfast.

The letter read:

 _Lily,_

 _I hope you and Albus are having a good start of term. I miss Hogwarts so much and would give anything to go back and enjoy the start of term feast, Quidditch matches, Hogsmeade visits, and the Yule Ball. Enjoy your time back, and try not to get into too much trouble. Mum and Dad can only handle one problem child at time, you know!_

 _Anyways, I thought you should know, and you can tell Albus too, that I'm going to tell Mum and Dad the truth. Right now they think that I'm working at a shop at Diagon Alley, and that Christine works somewhere there too. They're in for a bit of a nasty shock._

 _I just wanted to tell you this before I tell them because I'm afraid they might take it badly. They probably won't be too upset about the fact that I am dating a Muggle, but they probably won't be too pleased that I lied about everything that I've done in London._

 _I love you and Albus very much, and whatever happens I want you both to remember that._

 _Yours truly,_

 _James_

 _PS: Tell Uncle Neville I say hi!_

The words of his letter had stayed with her throughout all of History of Magic and Arithmancy and even now at lunch. Albus told her not to dwell too on the subject and that everything would be fine, but he always said that even when things were clearly not going to be fine.

"Are you okay, Lils?" Molly asked from across the table. The fellow red head was staring at her with deep concern in her eyes. She reminded her of Uncle Percy whenever she got that way. "You look stressed, which would be a little weird considering we just got back to school."

"I'm fine really, Molly," she said putting a smile on her face and lifting up a fork to make it seem like she was about to take a bite of food. "I'm just thinking about the newspaper. That's all."

"Right," Molly hummed mostly to herself, almost like she didn't believe her. "Anyways, how have you been? You barely wrote to me this summer, and you decided not to come with Lucy and me to France even after my dad said it was okay."

She bit her lip and picked at her food. She had been elated when Molly invited her to come to France to visit Victoire and Teddy who were spending a bit of time in Paris with Victoire's grandparents. She had always wanted to visit Paris, and she adored Victoire and Teddy. The timing though was not ideal. Her parents were busy fretting over James, and she didn't want to have them worry about their other child spending with the summer with a pair of twenty somethings and a teenager in Paris.

So, she didn't ask her parents about going to France.

"Things were a bit busy at home," Lily said. "But I loved the photos and postcards you sent me. They were lovely. And Victoire and Teddy look positively radiant. Are you sure Teddy hasn't proposed to her yet?"

Molly rolled her eyes. She had spent years listening to her prattle about her love for both Teddy and Victoire, and she was well aware that Teddy was very close to the Potter and Weasley families. In addition, it was common knowledge that Lily had asked Teddy when he would propose to Victoire and become an official part of the family.

"You're awful," Molly laughed. "You know Teddy gets a tad uncomfortable whenever you mention the words marriage or proposal. Besides, you're not the only one hoping that Teddy wants to tie the knot. You know how Victoire is when it comes for _family_ and commitment."

They both laughed at the thought of Teddy freaking out whenever Victoire talked about family and commitment.

"Speaking of family, I was actually thinking about James earlier," Lily admitted finally.

Molly raised a brow. "James? Why? Is Auror training a bit too much for him?"

"I wish it were that," Lily sighed, pausing to make sure no one else was listening. "But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Yes, of course," Molly breathed.

Lily bit her lip. "James isn't in Auror training." Molly gave a slightly alarmed look, but she plowed on. "He's still in London, and he's working in a Muggle café. He also has a girlfriend…and she's a Muggle."

"What?" Molly exclaimed attracting the attention of students and teachers in the Great Hall.

She clamped a hand over Molly's mouth. Molly's blue eyes were wide, and she could practically feel her cousin vibrating.

"Mols, you've got to calm down,"Lily

Molly removed Lily's hand from her mouth. Her cousin was still wide eyed and shocked at the news.

"Merlin's beard, Lily!" Molly exclaimed, albeit a bit quieter than her previous outburst. "How are your parents taking the news?

Lily wrung her hands and sighed.

"James hasn't told them," she admitted. She watched as Molly' eyes impossible became wider. "I don't think they'll have a problem with him dating a muggle. They've always been rather tolerant, and they love James, Albus, and me to be hungover who we love."

Molly relaxed a bit. "So what's the big deal?"

"My parents _will_ have a problem with James lying to them for last few months," she said. "They've always been honest with us and expect the same in return. I wouldn't be surprised is James and Dad have another row."

Molly looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of a row between James and Lily's dad.

"Well, I hope that things work out between them," Molly said. "Whenever Dad and I get in a row, sometimes it helps to take some space. Let things cool down, you know?"

She nodded in agreement. Dad and James tended to do that anyways. She just really hoped that tensions didn't escalate too much before James and Dad parted ways.

xxxOOOxxx

James Potter was positive he was the luckiest man alive. He had a beautiful girlfriend, lived in a decent apartment, and had a steady paycheck coming in from work. But as he packed his bag for a weekend home with his parents, he felt like he was packing for his funeral.

"James, you've been at it all morning. How are you not done yet?" Christine, his lovely and amazing girlfriend, asked as she walked into their room smiling.

He had no idea why out of all the guys in London she chose him. She had beautiful warm mocha brown skin and dark brown hair that had lightened from her many weekends spent outside. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled whenever she smiled, which she happened to do a lot when she was with him.

She plopped on to their bed where he had laid out some jeans and shirts that he planned on bringing with him. Her long hair was spread out across the bed, and she was wrinkling not his shirts but the University of London shirt she was wearing.

"Chris," he pretend to moan as he tried to pull her off the bed. He wasn't surprised when she pulled down beside her instead.

"James, you've got to relax," Christine said as she turned her body to face him. "You've told me a billion times how much your parents love you. Surely they'll understand.

"Yeah," he murmured.

He wished it were that simple, though. He hadn't technically told Christine that he was a wizard; however he was certain she had suspicions with all the dishes and laundry that were washed without anyone having done them.

He was technically breaking the Statue of Secrecy by being with her, not that he cared really. The Ministry of Magic could go to hell for all he cared. (If his Aunt Hermione were to hear that, he was sure to get a mouthful.)

Christine was sitting up now.

"I can help you pack if you'd like," she offered. "I love packing, plus you've got work later tonight."

"That would be nice," he replied as he sat up. "That would be really nice."

He watched as she began to refold the shirts they laid on. She was so so good to him. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

xxxOOOxxx

 **CHOIR AUDITIONS COMING SOON**

 _By Spencer McNamara_

 _Attention all singers! Professor Slughorn's assistant Mitchell DeMarco has offered to revive a longstanding Hogwarts tradition: the frog choir. With that said, Mr. DeMarco wants to diversify the group and open it to those who don't want to work with frogs._

" _I want to make the group a safe space for all witches and wizards to express themselves," DeMarco told me. "And some people use frogs to do that, and some don't. That's okay."_

 _DeMarco is excited to bring back this group which declined after the retirement of Professor Flitwick, former head of Ravenclaw house and charms teacher._

 _He is holding auditions in two weeks time. So bring your best song and clear voices. Best of luck to all those auditioning!_

xxxOOOxxx

 **AN: Wow, looks like I'm back guys! Sorry about the super long hiatus. I got sidetracked with school and kind of forgot about fanfiction. I'll do my best to take good care of this story!**

 **I also apologize for any grammatical errors that may be in this chapter. I finished writing this at one thirty in the morning and had no will to read over it again.**


End file.
